


Minor Player

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 08, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter opened the letter from his <i>other</i> employer with a pensive frown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Player

Walter opened the letter from his _other_ employer with a pensive frown. He hoped they hadn't changed their minds and replaced him; he'd just gotten used to juggling both sets of duties.

None of the Watcher's Council brass had really wanted him in the first place; they'd intended to insert a non-military mentor into Lt. Hailey's life, but as much time as she spent at the SGC-- nearly as much as Lt. Colonel Carter sometimes-- that hadn't been feasible. So they'd somehow located a list of personnel assigned to 'Area 52' and combed through it for anyone with even a tenuous Council connection. Walter had been the lucky candidate, courtesy of a distant English cousin.

Neither of his employers had any real idea what the other was up to, he was pretty sure; they wouldn't be able to resist sticking their fingers into each others' pies if they had any idea. Walter kind of liked it that way; he was starting to see the attraction in being a key, if minor, player in not only one, but two organizations that regularly saved the world.

Fortunately, it looked like his fears had been groundless. "Supplemental salary," Walter read aloud, and smiled.


End file.
